


Belladonna

by cherryinerror



Series: Aquilegia [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryinerror/pseuds/cherryinerror
Summary: Even if deadly sometimes, it's not a lie to say love can be soothing, is it?





	Belladonna

The only source of light comes from a small lamp on the nightstand, bathing the room in a dark shade of orange, making it cozy and warm. With the windows closed, the notion of time gets lost on her and she doesn't kow if it's already dark out, but she can hear the rain falling, getting heavier and heavier by the minute. It all turns into white noise, and the only thing she can focus on is his arms hooked under her knees, his head between her legs as he works his tongue all along her slit, teasing and playing, circling her entrance, getting his fix, enjoying her taste and then running his tongue up to her clit, lapping at it, devotion in all of his actions. 

She has her eyes closed, both hands on his head, fingers tangling in his hair as she writhes under him. She has given up trying to set the pace---she's at his mercy, completely exposed. When he notices she's close, he moves somewhere else, stops to plant small kisses on her inner thighs, giving her time to breathe and regain her composure. It's a small game, she knows. He's keeping her right at the edge, her entire body quivering, screaming for more and more. 

With a smile, he gets right on top of her, arms now on each side of her body, trapping her small frame under him, his head buried on her neck, nipping at the skin there. She arches her back at the sensation, moans into his mouth when he kisses her, tastes herself on his tongue and spreads her legs further apart to accomodate him better. He reaches down with his hand, grabs his cock and adjusts himself, his lips still on hers when he slides into her with a slow thrust, making sure she feels every inch of him. 

She wraps her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck, and they're skin to skin, her breasts pressed against his chest as he starts moving. Leisurely, going all the way in and then backing away without ever slipping out of her, repeating the motion again and again, stealing kisses and then pressing his forehead on hers, staring right into her eyes, her little sighs and moans gving him all the encouragement he needs. 

He takes in her scent, sweet and floral, observes her features, how delicate she is. And it's such a perfect fit, the two of them together, as if they're meant to be. He picks up the pace a little, movements still controlled, hard strokes that make her cling to him, his name leaving her mouth in a whisper. He nods, kisses her again, she's got the most addictive taste, it's just so right, so fine, he's never had something so good like this before and he wouldn't mind having it forever, wouldn't mind spending the rest of his days in this room, making her come, making her his.

He can feel her fingernails digging into his shoulders, can see the red across her cheek, her warmth, her need. Outside, the rain has turned into a storm now, loud thunder and the sound of the wind picking up, rustling through the trees, threatening to bring down the house, but his brain barely registers it. Let the world end, he'll worry about it later. 

The rhythm changes gradually, he's thrusting deeper and faster, she's crying out his name, squeezing around him, wet, so wet for him, and close, so damn close. Yet she's holding back, he can tell, and soon she's asking him to come with her, urging him on, and it's difficult to resist any of her requests, she has a way of pulling him in, witchcraft in her eyes, so he moves faster, moves as she wants him to, thrusts into her until she dissolves into his arms, holding on to him and coming. And he doesn't take much longer, no, slides in and out of her erratically then goes still, filling her up, his own high mixing with hers, leaving them both in a daze. 

For a little while, they don't move, forget how to. Then he smiles, kisses her and slips out of her, rolling to the side of the bed and bringing her with him, wrapping an arm around her as she rests her head on his chest, drowsy and content. He's almost drifting off to sleep himself when the phone downstairs starts ringing. 

"Maybe it's a client," she says, voice low.

"It's probably Morrison. He said he was going to give me a call about a job."

"What job?" she asks, drawing imaginary circles on his chest with the tip of her fingers.

"Some stupid teens and an Ouija board," he sighs. "Always a good mix."

She chuckles. "You know he hates when you don't answer him."

"Well, too bad," he shrugs. "Not my fault I've got an insatiable girlfriend, is it?"

It's quiet and then she looks up at him. "I'm your girlfriend?"

They've been seeing each other like this for six months now. It's not even a secret anymore, but they haven't put a label on it yet. They've been friends for so long that there's an unspoken agreement to take things slow between them, just so they won't ruin anything. 

"Yeah," he says. "Unless you don't want to be."

"Girlfriend sounds nice," she says, grinning. 

His eyes are closed but he smiles from ear to ear, pulling her even closer, their legs intertwined as they allow sleep to settle in.


End file.
